All the way in you, I'll always be with you
by Illiteral
Summary: YxS, One shot.RR please. I overdid it a bit. Lemodane, anyone? (10 reviews: new story)


Just to introduce myself a little, I post this.

I don't own Gravitation.

If you review, I may consider writhing a sequel.

"No!" Shuichi exclaimed, pulling an already-wet pillow even closer to him, clinching it in his small fists, and sobbing fiercely, while his eyes no-longer produced any liquid, for the small man had been crying for over three hours.

Four hours ago, Yuki, his dear Yuki, left for his blood analyses: Shuichi forced the author to pay a little visit to a doctor. Mainly, because for the past month, his lover was complaining about minor pain in chest, and little berthing problems. Nothing serious, as it appeared, yet, even such small problem trebled the young pink-head.

Right now, Shuichi whished that he didn't. With all of his heart, he blamed himself. Maybe, if he didn't make the novelist to do the cursed check-up, everything would have been alright. Maybe, the mad scientist did an experiment on Yuki while took his blood: perhaps they injected something into him, and now, and now…

Deep within his mind, Shuichi knew that he was wrong. His common sense, so rarely showing up on surface, was telling him that he was wrong. It tolled him that Santa will not change the reality, and the things were the way they were: Yuki was terribly sick. Shuichi knew that nothing could be done.

"I'm sorry", Yuki whispered in a low, calm voice, which Shuichi could hear only while the two were making love, or, at rare moments when Yuki would let the boy cuddle up beside him after red-hot sex. Only this time – this time, it wasn't this serious. It still had the comfort, the warmth and the love, yet, it did not have "lets-do-it-again" sparkle.

"Yuki…" Shuichi sobbed again, forcing a single tear down his cheek, "F-for h-how long…?" He questioned, directing he glass-still eyes right into his lover's.

"Three months." Yuki declared in the same tone, yet, trying to avoid the vocalist's stare. It was just too painful to look in those pointless eyes. Instead, he simply looked out of the window.

There was a long silence, each man trying to gather enough courage to say anything. Yet their mind, wondered elsewhere.

"And.. how long do you.." Shuichi whispered, being barely able to hear himself. The tears stopped. The pillow was pushed away. He was silenced by a gentle, yet lustful kiss.

Tenderly, pushing down his lover, Yuki damned the buttonless shirt Shuichi wore. Braking off the kiss, he pulled that off and threw it out of the way. Then, silenced his lover with another kiss, this time, more passionate and fierce. Shuichi, without giving it a second thought, parted his own lips, welcoming the hot tongue into him. Wrapping his hands around the blonde's neck, Shuichi pulled him even closer to himself, trying to deepen the kiss. Exploring every inch of hot-heads mouth, Yuki started to move his hands down the boy's neck, onto his chest.

Shuichi gasped as cold fingers touched him, he put up a more decent fight in his mouth, fighting for dominance once again.

Fighting.

Shuichi broke off. He looked over to his lover, caught his annoyed, yet questioning look, and allowed a tear roll town his pink cheek.

This could be their last time.

Reading his mind, Yuki took the small shoulders in his arms once again, and pulled the tiny body up to a sitting position. "Hush", he whispered into his lover's ear, licking the shell, and moving his tongue down the boy's neck.

This time, Shuichi moaned softly, shot his back up straight, and was pushed down, this time, with force.

His lover, meanwhile, managed to pull off his own shirt, and now pressed himself down to a smaller chest, his tongue firmly tracing small designs on the vocalist's neck. His arms went under the boy, wrapping around the tiny waist.

Making sure that the brat was completely confident and alright with this, Yuki made his way down the younger male's neck onto his chest, tracing a circle around his small nipple.

Shuichi gasped again, feeling his pants tighten; he grasped a hand-full of blonde hair, pulling it so that Yuki could hurry. But how could he: the bastard was enjoying every second of torture, HIS torture, and didn't even think of hurrying it along. Every time, Shuichi could have swore, he could hear the asshole chuckling, no, i laughing /i at him and his impatience. But it was Shuichi's turn to dominate: Yuki, relaxed and currently biting the nipple hard, was pushed off, and flipped to face the determined look in kid's eyes.

Moments later, confusion was replaced with amusement. He grinned. Chuckled. Pissed off the boy on top of him bad.

Which resulted the teen slapping him hard in face and attacking his mouth fiercely. If his mouth wasnt invaded, and the weight on top of him was lifted, Yuki would have rolled on the bed, laughing his guts out. But he couldn't, The teen was currently fighting for his live in author's mouth, and his hands slipped into black slacks, squeezing the blonde's smooth ass.

This time, Yuki did laugh, braking off the kiss and shifted his head to the side. He felt an angry gaze fall upon him, and a hand slapped him even harder, this time, leaving a pink trace on his cheek.

"Please, I didn't mean to interrupt your.." and, the novelist broke into a loud laughter again. This boy was sure something. He stopped, however, feeling his pants being pulled off, his boxers pulled down to his knees and the tip of his cock being licked.

Immediately, not liking what position he had himself in, he darted up forward, meaning to get the bloody kid off of him. He wasn't going to get fucked. Uh-uh. No way. Yet, he realized his mistake immediately: Shuichi did that countless times before, and Yuki laughed at his stupidity every single one of them. It was Shuichi's turn to laugh now. Yuki, bent his knees while sitting up, which gave the brat an opportunity to spread the novelist's legs far apart, and, without hesitation, swallowing the author whole.

Yuki gasped. Feeling himself growing in the tender mouth, the fell back again. God, was the kid persistent.

Gently sucking, then biting, Shuichi moved one of his hands to play with hot balls, enjoying how the man underneath him panted as cold flesh met his hot one. Clucking pink hair in his hand, the forced his head to move up and down, letting a small moan escape in process. Finally, pulling away from Yuki's already hard erection, he reached for a small tube in bed-stand. He grabbed, and back moved down.

"Idiot", Yuki muttered, flipping the small man on top of him, so that he was on his back. Still on him.

The novelist set up, zipping down the moron's pants: the idiot forgot to take them off. Stripping his boxers off with one hand, tightly gripping both of his wrists in another, Yuki pulled the boy to his knees and stood up himself, still behind him.

Shuichi wasn't going to give up that easily: that jackass! What, no pre-play? Regardless of the torture he had to go through every time, he had to admit the he loved every last drop of that sadistic passion. He wanted to give it up: after all, the countless tries to get inside of Yuki usually ended up in total failure, and, a dozen of sarcastic comments from the stubborn novelist.

"Fine, FINE!" He said, trying to bend over and expose his ass for the novelist to enter, yet the grip on his wrists never loosened. He felt the novelist press himself to his heated back in a perfect line, hot breath on his ear, and a hand, slowly slighting over to his lover stomach…

"Don't you dare to move, even breathe", he heard a low whisper in his ear. Managing a small nod, Shuichi remained as he was, while the novelist let go of his wrists. Moments later, the grip on his hands returned, and he felt something slippery on his hard cook. Yuki's hand – now with a great amount of lube on it – was massaging his penis: the whole thing, slowly, painfully.

Shuichi, already lost himself in passion, sprinted his head back and moaned loudly. When something hit him: why the hell was Yuki lubricating his cock?

Forcing his eyes open and gaining consciousness, he slightly turned his head to face his lover and give him a questioning look. As an answer, Yuki released Shuichi's hard erection and squeezed more lube onto his hand. Then, he took Shuichi's hand in his, laying a fair coat of the liquid on his lover's fingers.

The large purple eyes looked deeply into his. He closed his own. Blindly turned the boy around to face him and laid on his back.

Shuichi, having at least a hundred dozens feeling pour through his veins, just stood there, on his knees, with a man under him, and his own hands and cook covered in lube. Slowly, he lay himself on top of the large body, taking a peek on the soft lips, and gently whispering into Yuk's ear not to worry. Then, He slid himself down – way down – and took his lover's cook into his mouth yet again. This time, only, he sucked hard, and bit even harder, causing Yuki to moan and toss. He then pulled away, only to slid even lower and spread the blonde's legs apart. He then licked the small entrance, and traced around it. Then, entered his tongue up the larger male's anus, twisting and moving it as much as the tight hole allowed him to.

Yuki dug his nails into a nearest, still wet pillow, moaning loudly. By now, he could have swore that his erection was harder then any rock, and he was going to shoot the fluids out any second. One of his legs wrapped around the boy's head, begging for the real thing, yet, Shuichi wasn't going to give in that easily: he carelessly continued his little fuck.

Yet, in reality, Shuichi wanted to be i in /i the author as soon as possible: every inch of his body wanted him to get in, every brain cell, that was still working, tolled him to get it over with, yet his desire just wouldn't listen. Everything had to end, and, Shuichi pulled his tongue out of the author, but not without giving the pink and tight hole a last, slow and wet lick.

Yuki, feeling empty, looked up at the boy. Shuichi, however, didn't dare to meet the author's gaze. Slowly, the inserted one finger it, and Yuki's head fell back on the pillow. God, was the novelist tight!

Moaning loudly, Yuki grasped his own cook, thrusting in his own hand fiercely. Noticing, that, the pink-head slapped his hand away, and replaced it with his own, squeezing Yuki's erection tight, causing the novelist to moan even louder, biting his own lip and drawing little blood.

Moving inside a little, Shuichi entered a second finger in, and, without giving the author an opportunity to gasp, the third. Spreading inside of him, twisting, pulling out and back in, squeezing Yuki's cook, he felt himself close to climax. Drawing his hand out, me heard Yuki moan loudly in protest, and then, the thrust himself in, all the way, probably ripping everything inside of the novelist.

"AHH, SHIT!" Yuki yelled loudly, lifting up his lowed body. That hurt. He felt hands on his peach cheeks, and he felt a force, that tried not to let his lower part down.

And there they were: Yuki, with hands behind his head, grasping the sheets, back pressed down, while everything lower was at least two feet above the bed surface, legs tied around the pink-head's waist, who was standing on his knees with his cock up the novelist's ass, one hand trying to support author's weight, another holding onto Yuki's hard erection, as if trying to pull it out. Nice.

Slowly, Shuichi began to move inside, and, unable to support the weight with one hand any longer, he let go of Yuki's cook, giving the tip one last hard pinch. Yuki moaned loudly, calling out the boy's name, and pushing himself against the young male's hips harder, begging to quicken the phase.

Shuichi obeyed, panting heavily, and trusting into the man even harder and quicker. Suddenly, Yuki groaned, and loudly inhaled in pleasure: apparently, the brat hit his most sensitive spot. "The brat", however, made a mental note of this, and tried to reach that spot with every thrust, causing the author to whimper a little. Flesh against flash, it was so hot, barley either could breathe. Yuki grasped his own cook tightly. That sure turned on the little sadist above him: the novelist felt himself exited.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed, wondering how the vocalist could NOT climax that second in him, let along, hold it in and pull out. He had himself placed down on the bed.

Oh, he wouldn't do it to him, he wouldn't dare, Yuki thought, yet, the boy wasn't even going to. Instead, the licked the tip of the author's cock again and took it in for the third time. Yet, he didn't bite, or suck, this time, he didn't even need to.

Sitting up, Yuki realized that the punk wanted. He didn't care, however, all he had on his mid at the moment was to release. He pushed the head, currently handing in his penis, down to the bed, and, after he made sure that he held it in position where the head couldn't move, the thrust himself hard into the boy's mouth.

Shuichi, chocking and trying to cough, managed not to. Author pulled out, but just for enough time to let the pink-head have so me air, and he thrust himself in even harder.

It wasn't long before he came: right into the boy's mouth. Panting heavily, he let his head drop on the pillow and his eyes shut tight, regain breath. That opportunity was lost after he felt something large enter him again, and lips pressed to his. A tongue slipped out, and the author allowed it enter him.

. . .little he knew.

The phase inside of him was regained in moments, and, he could taste it in his mouth: his own come, that Shuichi carried all the way. The erotic kiss continued for a long while, and then, finally, he felt himself full and the body on him propped heavily on him. The kiss was broken, and the while, silky fluid spilled all over his jaw and neck.

Panting heavily, the novelist wrapped his arms around the small body, as it shut down completely.

Shuichi woke up, as the bright sunrays disturbed his dreams. Slowly, opening his left eye, and closing it down again, he turned and hugged the empty space beside him. Immediately, both of his eyes shot open, and he hoped out of the bed, looking for the novelist, who wasn't anywhere near.

His head hurt, yet, he managed to remember what accrued last night. The passion, the pain…

The pain! That's right! Yuki.. his Yuki.. was going to.. Yet, without being able to finish his thoughts, he saw a handwritten note beside the huge glass window. Yuki never handwrote anything. Fearing what the note could contain, he carefully unfolded it fully and read. As he finished, a lonely tear slid down his check, and he faced the world outside of the curtainless window: necked, staring into nothing.

"Shuichi! No love, my dear boy.

I tolled you yesterday: I have lung cancer. It is something that will kill me, and, honestly, I don't have much time left. I'd love to spend it all with you: to you, for you, but I won't be able to bare being beside you while I know that every second could be my last, and you seeing that would brake my soul. I am sorry: I owe you an apology I cannot grant. Please, do me one last favor: don't fallow me. Don't seek me, for if you do find me, it will be painful for both of us to say good bye.

I love you. I have never said it, but I love you more then anything I ever loved, and treasure you more then anything I ever had. Go on without me. You are strong. You can do it. I believe it you, after all, you are my boy".

As to reviewers: Kate, we all have our stupid moments. There is no excuse for mine, I know. There is a reason why I didnt feel like editing this crap. But, the.. the..  
little error" is corrected. Laughs


End file.
